deathnotefandomcom-20200223-history
Masaru Kamoda
Masaru Kamoda (鴨田マサル, Kamoda Masaru) is a supporting character in the [[Death Note (2015 TV drama)|2015 Death Note television drama]]. He is Light Yagami's friend and classmate, and he is a big fan of Misa Amane and often attends her concerts. Appearance Kamoda is a young man with short, dark hair and dark eyes. Character Kamoda and Light are good friends. He recognizes Light's untapped brilliance and encourages him to aim higher than an easy mundane job. At the beginning of the series, Light's social life primarily involves Kamoda who gets Light to attend concerts, visits Light at work, and hangs out with him. When Light misses class after getting the Death Note, Kamoda calls him and tells him not to skip out. Kamoda is a devoted fan of Misa Amane. He goes to her concerts frequently, makes elaborate signs to hold up for her, and closely follows Misa's news and interviews. He knows a lot about Misa, and he quizzes his friends about trivia. He orders a manga juice at a cafe because Misa reportedly said that mango juice is her favorite food. Kamoda's interest in her can be dangerous; Kamoda is generally a good friend to Light and not a violent person, but when he finds out that Misa and Light are together, Kamoda momentarily attacks him before Misa tells him to knock it off and Light leaves with her. Kamoda was severely bullied in high-school, and he carries lingering trauma and fear from it. When his major bully Sakota returns from jail, Kamoda immediately withdraws to a meak, quiet state and doesn't try to stand up for himself. When Sakota runs him and Light down with his motorcycle and threatens them, Kamoda stays on the ground after Sakota's gone, holding his knees. Kamoda supports Kira from the beginning, referring to Kira as a god who's cleaning up the scum. When Light claims to be anti-Kira, Kamoda tries to convince Light to change his mind. Plot The series begins with Kamoda and Light at an Ichigo Berry concert. It's Light's first time attending, which he did because Kamoda invited him, and Light enjoyed it. After the concert, Light needs to get to work, so Kamoda goes to the pub where Light works to hang out. While there, Kamoda's old high school bully Sakota arrives and threatens him. Light tries to intervene but there isn't much he can do except stay close by for emotional support. As Kamoda and Light walk home later, Kamoda is still shaken and Light is still angry. Sakota runs them off the road with his motorcycle and threatens Kamoda openly, demanding money to be delivered the next day. Light tries to stand up for his friend, but Sakota steals Light's phone and leaves. Kamoda remains on the ground, holding his knees in fear. After he and Kamoda part ways, Light finds the Death Note while walking home. When he gets home and reads the rules, Light writes down Sakota's name, and the next day he discovers that the Death Note works. The next time Light sees him, Kamoda is much more relieved. Kamoda later tells Light about the man who murdered Misa's parents. This leads Light to look up old news articles and find Nishida Kyu's name and kill him. At the next concert, Misa tells the audience that something wonderful happened and someone protected her heart, referring to Kira killing her parents' murderer, but she doesn't expressly say that. Afterword, Kamoda asks Light what he thought Misa meant, but Light pretends not to know either. After Misa is attacked by her security guard, Kamoda insists that Light and their friends go to her next concert, and he makes an elaborate poster congratulating Misa on her return. Before the concert, Kamoda is with Light and their other two friends as Light discreetly scopes out places where he can manipulate Raye Penber. When Misa arrives at university to find Light, Kamoda is shocked to see her. He gets upset when he finds out that she's there to visit Light, and lunges at him. Misa tells him to knock it off and Light pulls her away, leaving Kamoda sulking and angry on the floor. Quotes * "No, he's God, cleaning the world of scum." - Kamoda about Kira, Episode 1 * "What would you do if Misa-Misa was pro-Kira? See, I didn't know this, but it turns out Misa-Misa's family was killed a long time ago. Misa-Misa's got a lot on her shoulders too, huh?" - Kamoda to Light, Episode 1 Image gallery Drama Kamoda's lifespan.jpg|Kamoda's name and lifespan, as seen by Misa Category:Humans Category:TV drama characters Category:Male characters